Katsura ja nai, Zura da!
by Walker Uchiha Elric
Summary: Katsura lost his memory and leaving the Yorozuya to make him remember everything, what will happen? Will Zura err... Katsura remember who he once was? A little humor added, It may not be so funny... R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama or any of it's characters © Hidaeki Sorachi.

Yes! Finally here with a Gintama fic, this idea was inspired by my dumb thought about "What if it was Zura instead of Katsura?" Crazy idea. Anyway, here ya go!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The land of the Samurai. There was a time, long ago, when our country was called by that name. With the arrival of the 'Amanto' from outer space and the Sword Ban twenty years ago, the samurai class fell into decline. In such hard times, there was one man left with the spirit of the samurai. His name is Sakata Gin—"

"It has been already more tan 200 episodes and you're still with that, konoyaro*?" He yelled at me after kicking me which cut out my introduction. That silver-haired man really needs some modals! He has to let people finish…

"But what if they haven't watched the anime! Or maybe they know the anime and haven't watched it yet or maybe they were bored and decided to read or proba—" I felt the next kick a lot more harder and just stared at her en her evil face. Sometimes, she is the devil herself.

"Just shut up, useless Shinpachi." Kagura, that is. Even though she is an Amanto, here she is. "You better shut up and go on with the episode four-eyed." Maybe Gin-san's insults were sometimes so _childish_ but well, that was the way he was… And me, just being called the useless, being the useless and shown off as the useless!

'_There is no need for shutting him up.' _Elizabeth wrote on her sign. That only meant one thing. No wait, two things! Two? Why two? Where is he? Where's Katsura?

"Oi, you wierd thing, where's Zura?" Asked Gintoki while picking his nose. Elizabeth just stared at the floor with a depressed look, wait, she can't show her emotions!

"Elizabeth?" I asked. She look worried, no, she can't show her emotions! Somehow, I had a really bad feeling about this… This is not good…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katsura's POV**

'_What? Where am I? What is here? What am I?'_ These thoughts ran through my head but I just couldn't remember anything… What's happening? I just don't feel… right…

_Elizabeth…_

What? Who's Elizabeth? Why do I—

BAAM!

"Oh my, did I just kill him?" I heard a voice, I couldn't move… I was hurt.

"Sir, wake up! Don't worry he still is alive! Sir!" Are they calling me? I just saw a light and… and…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I opened my eyes quickly, I was desperate.

"Oi, Gin-san! He woke up!" I heard a _useless four-eyed _boy in front of me and another two at the back… Who were they? The one with the wavy hair walked towards me and stopped beside the bed I was in.

"W-wha… Who are yo—" Without finishing my question, the strange man hit me in the stomach for no reason! Doesn't he see how hurt I am?

"HOW COULD YOU GET HIT BY SUCH A SMALL CAR AND GET BIG INJURIES, IDIOT!" Is he crazy? I mean, who wouldn't get injuries by getting hit by a car? Or just… what kind of person was I?

After a few coughs from the punch, I cleared my throat and asked "Who are you?" And stared as the three people got into shock. "Umm…" I stared at the three until one got to talk.

"Katsura, it's us! Don't you remember, or maybe the accident—"

"ZURA!" The man with silver haired shouted at me, interrumping the _useless_ boy. "What things you say!" He said with a creepy face while laughing nervously.

"Gin-chan, I think he's being serious…" said the red-haired girl, and "Gin-chan" stopped laughing and stared with a blank face at me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So I live here?" I asked looking at the small, stinky and dirty can. I was really surprised of how people could get large homes and how I couldn't…

"Yes, Zura. Maybe it is a little dirty but you may be able to clean it and add more furniture for it." I'm amazed of how many nice people are around of the way that they didn't have any problem of telling me where I live, my name and many other things.

"Thank you, Gin-chan" I bowed to the silver haired and I noticed the other two cracking into laughter from behind for no reason… Who knows why?

"N-No! I-It's oka… haha…y-y!" Said the useless boy. "Shut up, useless. You didn't do anything to help, don't give yourself the credit!" said the red-haired girl.

"No, actually, Useless helped me enough. Thank you, Useless." He looked at me with an angry look. Around to see Gin-chan and the red-haired girl piling up the trash and… recolecting?

Useless had a shameful look because the pile look like… like…

"Is that Neo Armstrong Jet Cyclone Armstrong Cannon? It looks perfect." I stated. The silver haired man just nodded while the girl just kept it in shape. "If you're going to recolect trash, always make sure to make it into a fun shape…" He said.

"Again, thank you for everything" I repeated and made my leave until I crashed into something. Oh, It wasn't something, It was someone.

"Oh, Gin-san! Here you are! I've been lookin for you but I lost my glasses but finally here I am!" What? I'm not Gin-chan! But, who is she?

"Uh, miss…?" I turned to look at her and turned around to see the other three when I noticed that suddenly they were…

Gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now the three were gone and I had to deal with a crazy woman… Unfortunately, she took away my underwear… Maybe she is going to wash them for me, that's really nice of a person! But then I ran into son uniformed guys with weapons… This didn't look good.

"We found you, Katsura!" What who's Katsura? I had to answer, maybe I look like someone who is wanted by these guys, They must be confusing me with someone else! "My name is not Katsura, It is Zura!"

"Changing your name it's not a reason why we won't chase you anymore… This is your end." Said the the beige-haired pointing his bazooka at me… I was going to die? I just stood there, my feet were shaking… This was my end, there was nothing I could do… Goodb—

Something pushed just when he shot something white, with… duck-face? Wait, it had a sign which said _'Thank you for everything'._

_Elizabeth…_

No! That again! This is bothering me or… wait! Is it… Elizabeth? She must be something special for me… I can't do anything anymore… I'm just a human, a normal human I…

_*Flashback*_

"_W-wha… Who are yo—" Without finishing my question, the strange man hit me in the stomach for no reason! Doesn't he see how hurt I am?_

"_HOW COULD YOU GET HIT BY SUCH A SMALL CAR AND GET BIG INJURIES, IDIOT!" Is he crazy? I mean, who wouldn't get injuries by getting hit by a car? Or just… what kind of person was I?_

_*End of flashback*_

That's it… Just what kind of person was I? Just who was I? If I want to be someone I must know who I am because I am…

Many memories, old memories and many people I knew ran into me head and those three…

The girl, Gin-chan and Useless… No wait, Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi!

"ELIZABETH!" I yelled and ran to save her… She was, no, she **is** really special to me, and if it is so, I must protect it to the very end!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Zura!" Gintoki said and walked towards me. "Everything back to normal?"

I smiled and turned to see him "My name is no Zura, It's Katsura."

He smiled back and that made him realize that everything was back to normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We must save Elizabeth! Elizabeth is the best yaaay! Thankies everyone for Reading… Hope you like it, sorry If it's not perfect but I try my best! Review please!


End file.
